


Come to Me

by Ne_Obliviscaris



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Holding Hands, Hut Scene, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Obliviscaris/pseuds/Ne_Obliviscaris
Summary: After visiting the cave, Rey finds an unlikely person in which to confide. And, unlike the movie, Luke doesn't interrupt. ;)





	Come to Me

Rey stumbled into the hut, shivering and miserable. She fumbled with half-numb fingers as she built up the fire, dropping bits of wood several times. Once the flames crackled in the pit, she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and sat close to the fire’s edge. The thought crossed her mind to find Master Luke. She knew, though, that he would only be angry with her for going down into the cave.

Pain and loneliness, like shards of ice, tore into her chest. Climbed up her throat, threatening to strangle her. She gripped her arms more tightly around herself, half-afraid she would simply fall apart.

The Force shifted, a familiar pattern falling over her in a spider’s web. The sound of the fire eating dry wood dimmed, taking on an echoing quality. She didn’t look up from the flames.

“You’re wet. Why?”

She closed her eyes at the deep timbre Kylo’s voice. A shiver coursed over her and it wasn’t entirely due to the cold.

Cloth rustled. Rey opened her eyes. Kylo sat across from her, close enough to touch. His gaze wandered over her, his brows crinkling slightly.

“Rey,” he whispered. “What happened?”

“Why do you care?” she snapped.

“The Force is bringing us together for a reason. Tell me what happened.”

Rey swallowed and shifted her gaze to a point just over Kylo’s shoulder. It wasn’t like there was someone else to talk to and…

When he said he was a monster, she had picked up a wave of conflict and self-loathing. Just like then, his emotions lapped over her and she felt his sincere concern. Even as it surprised her, it was a balm to the ache in her spirit.

“There’s a place, where I am,” she said, “that…called to me. I went there for answers. I should have felt trapped…”

In measured tones, she told Kylo what happened in the cave. She described the many versions of herself and the mirror that only reflected back her face.

“I’ve never felt so alone,” she said softly.

“You’re not alone,” he replied. Kylo’s voice was firm, assured. His certainty rippled over her.

She shifted her gaze to him and didn’t see her enemy. She didn’t see the monster who killed Han Solo. Or the murderous snake that nearly crippled Finn. She saw a young man gazing back at her with solemn eyes and a soul as lonely as hers. She remembered that his name was Ben.

“Neither are you,” Rey replied. She felt the way her words reverberated through him, igniting an emotion that left him bewildered and hypnotized. An emotion she was well acquainted with because it kept her going beneath the hot sun of Jakku.

It was hope.

“It isn’t too late,” she continued.

Slowly, she reached out her hand. Her heart thudded in her chest and her mouth went dry. Rey’s eyes were caught in Ben’s magnetic stare. She couldn’t break the gaze and she found that she didn’t want to. Not ever.

Ben pulled off his glove. He leaned forward and reached out. The light on his face shifted, from cold, artificial lighting to the warmth of the fire beside them. Something about their connection changed. It condensed and solidified.

Their hands touched. Electricity shot through Rey. Her heart throbbed so hard, she thought it would burst—and she saw Ben at her side. Fighting with her. Protecting her. Letting her protect him.

The vision seeped away like a brilliant sunset deepening into the silvery splendor of night. Rey blinked as Ben came back into focus. Her mouth worked but she couldn’t articulate what she saw. From the glisten of unshed tears in Ben’s wide eyes, she knew he saw something, too.

His fingers curled around her hand in a firm grip and he slid to his knees. With a gentle tug, Ben drew Rey from her seat until she knelt as well. A hairsbreadth separated them. She could smell his aftershave—spicy and cool. She could see his every eyelash, every freckle and mole. The scar on his face stood out in sharp relief. Regret for causing him pain sliced through her.

“It’s fine,” Ben whispered. “It doesn’t hurt me anymore.” With his free hand, he cupped her face. “And it reminds me of you.”

Slowly, as if giving her all the time in the world to pull away, Ben crossed the last bit of space between them. Rey shivered as his lips moved over hers. They were soft and warm.

She pressed her other hand against his chest, feeling the quiet thunder of his heart beneath her fingers. He went from cupping her face to gripping the back of her neck. The kiss intensified as he sucked on her bottom lip, nipping at the flesh. She moaned, fire and desire mounting in the space between her legs.

Ben broke away and Rey leaned forward, wanting more.

“Come to me,” he gasped. “Please.”

“What about Snoke?”

His eyes were bright and fevered. “We can face him together.”

“You could sneak away. We could meet somewhere.”

“No. He’s been in my mind for too long. I’ll never be free of him unless I face him.”

“We,” she corrected. “Together. Ben, I saw us, side-by-side—“

“So did I.” He leaned forward and now the kiss was frantic, almost sloppy in its need. When it ended, he rested his forehead against hers. “Come to me, Rey.”

The way he said her name went through her in a wave of warmth. “Yes. Yes.”

He drew back. Rey felt the connection weaken. She grabbed his tunic with both hands. She wasn’t ready for him to be gone.

“I’ll be waiting,” he said as he faded.

The crackle and pop of the fire swept over her in a wave. Rain pattered the stones of the hut. In the distance, thunder rumbled. Rey blinked back tears. Slowly, she looked down. In the dirt floor of the hut, she could make out the imprint of Ben’s knees.

A ruffling of fabric drew her attention to the entrance. Luke stood there, his face a mask of horror.

“What happened here?” he demanded.

Rey scrambled to her feet, letting the blanket fall to the ground. She fumbled as she collected her things in a rush.

“Rey,” Luke said sharply. “What were you doing?”

“I have to go,” she said, slinging her pouch over her shoulder. She hefted her quarterstaff.

“Go where?”

“To Ben.”

“What? Rey, you aren’t making sense. Ben is gone.”

She scowled at him and tried to shoulder past. He caught her arm.

“This isn’t going to end how you think,” Luke growled.

Rey glared at him. “No one is really gone.” She jerked her arm away. “And he needs me.”

She shoved past him, into the lashing rain, ignoring Luke as she pelted toward the _Millennium Falcon_ , toward Ben.


End file.
